


The Taste of Victory (Or Defeat)

by liquidtime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Irrumatio, M/M, No penetration, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snowballing, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidtime/pseuds/liquidtime
Summary: After Seijoh loses to Shiratorizawa, Tendou ends up finding (and subsequently getting face fucked by) Oikawa in a bathroom.___________Arousal hit Oikawa as he looked down, and really looked at, Tendou’s face. His swollen lips were wrecked from their kisses, the shining trail of Okawa’s saliva on his neck catching the fluorescent light. Kneeling beneath him, Tendou looked subservient and it gave him a rush to see the middle blocker that had loomed over them during their match, on his knees between Oikawa’s spread legs.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Taste of Victory (Or Defeat)

Tendou wasn’t expecting to meet another person in the secluded second floor restroom. He had purposely sought out the remote location, away from the packed crowds of volleyball players and watchers, so he could piss alone. After a heated match, it was his ritual: a time to collect himself. For three minutes, he just needed to get away.

However, instead of an empty space, he pushed open the door to the restroom and found the one player he hated the most.

Undeterred, he walked inside, shoes echoing off of the tile in the small room. There were only two stalls and two sinks with a grungy mirror hanging in front of them. The space felt small and cramped. Even though Tendou had only taken a couple steps, he was still within reaching distance of the man in front of him.

Tendou tilted his head to the side, his body following the slight movement, a grin spreading across his face.

“Oikawa-sama,” he said, voice dripping with saccharin, “what a surprise.”

Oikawa’s gaze snapped away from the mirror and towards Tendou, head turning to meet his eyes a moment later, brows furrowed in a questioning glare. Despite the polite tone, Oikawa knew he was being mocked, not respected. He felt uneasy.

Tendou usually had that effect on people.

“Tendou-san,” he said in greeting, tone level and purposely devoid of emotion.

Oikawa desperately wanted to leave, lacking the energy for a confrontation and patience for Tendou’s brand of crazy. His heart was still heavy from Seijoh’s defeat, not fifteen minutes ago, but instead of storming past in a childish fit, he waited for the middle blocker to make the next move.

“Why have you come to such a secluded space? Need privacy? Surely you’re not upset over your loss today, it was inevitable.” Tendou took another step towards him and continued. “We beat you every time.”

“So you do,” Oikawa responded, working to keep his voice neutral and light, “there’s still Spring National Qualifiers though. Don’t count all of your chickens yet,” he paused before adding, “I should be on my way,” with a nod toward the door that Tendou was blocking, trying to eloquently end the conversation.

But Tendou didn’t move from his position, simply straightening back up and leaning closer to the setter. “We beat you every time,” he repeated, continuing as if Oikawa hadn’t said anything, “but Wakatoshi-kun still wants you. The loser. Why?”

Oikawa resisted the urge to step back as Tendou’s eyes bored into his, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. This is not where he had expected the conversation to go. He had thought Tendou just wanted to sling shit at his team after their loss to Shiritorizowa, however the way Tendou was speaking to him now felt more personal. Despite playing against Tendou for his entire high school volleyball career, and despite vehemently disliking his attitude and general demeanor, Oikawa didn’t have any  _ actual _ beef with the man besides on-court taunts. There was no real reason for Tendou to harbour a grudge against him.

For once Oikawa found himself at a loss for words, unsure where the origin of this aggression lay, but once more his lack of retort didn’t seem to deter Tendou who had taken another step closer, now firmly in Oikawa's personal space. He found himself backed up against the sinks, able to feel the press of cool porcelain through his Aoba Johsai jacket.

Tendou reached out and Oikawa couldn’t help the small jump he made as Tendou’s fingers skimmed over his face. The touch was light, almost explorative, as if mapping out his features. Oikawa had never felt so uncomfortable, but still stood rooted to the same place, clueless as how to react. He didn’t push the man away though, just let the hands dance on his skin. 

“We’re the better team,” Tendou continued. Oikawa was looking directly at him, but Tendou’s eyes were jumping around, focusing intently on the places he was touching, “which means, we’re the better individuals. Shirabu always gets the ball to Wakatoshi-kun, but Oikawa,” he dropped his hands and looked directly at the setter in front of him, “should have gone to Shiritorizowa.”

Tendou brought his face even closer, so that Oikawa could feel his breath as he asked his next question. “Why is that, Oikawa? What makes you so special that Wakatoshi-kun forgets the worth of his own teammates?”

That’s when it clicked for Oikawa. Jealousy. Tendou was jealous of the attention Ushijima reserved for Oikawa.

Ushijima constantly sought Oikawa out after games to point out his weaknesses and ways he could have improved if only he hadn’t chosen Seijoh, if only he had joined the puissant Shiratorizawa. Apparently Tendou had overheard some of those moments, or maybe Ushijima just talks about him at other times as well. Regardless, it seemed to have struck a nerve.

Jealousy stems from insecurity and insecurity was an emotion that Oikawa could exploit. Finally he felt like he had some purchase in their conversation.

Oikawa raised his forearm and shoved hard against Tendou’s chest, pushing him back and pinning him against the plastic divider between stalls. He hadn’t gotten physically aggressive in ages, since the moment he had tried to hit Kageyama all those years ago. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through him now. He hadn’t exerted much energy, but was still panting, pressing closer to Tendou and invading his space, faces once more millimeters apart.

“Shirabu is a boring setter: good enough for your team because Ushijima does all the work and he gets the ball to Ushijima, but just imagine how much better Shiritorizowa would be if your setter was at the same caliber as your ace. You may have the stronger team for now, but that doesn’t mean you have the better people.”

Tendou’s eyes went wide for a moment before he threw his head back, skull cracking against the divider he was pinned to, and laughed. Looking back down, his eyes met Oikawa, who still hadn’t released him.

“Oh Oikawa-sama,” he said, elongating each syllable melodiously, “I don’t know what’s funnier, you thinking you’re in the same class as Wakatoshi-kun or witnessing you sing his praises. He’d probably climax just from hearing you say that. His precious Oikawa admitting Shiritorizowa is strong and that you two would make a dream team-”   
  


Oikawa shoved away from Tendou and took a step back, glaring at him furiously.

“That’s not what I said,” he spat.

Tendou just laughed again and thrust his arms out over Oikawa's shoulders, latching his hands together behind Oikawa’s head and pulling him in so that they stood with a sliver of air separating them like some bizarre slow dance. Oikawa brought his palms up to press away from Tendou’s chest, but the arms bracketing his shoulders were firm and he couldn’t move, not without more drastic action and he didn’t feel like uppercutting the man yet. 

“It’s what you meant. C’mon Oikawa-sama, that was practically a confession, I’m blushing just thinking about it.”

Oikawa fisted his hands into the front of Tendou’s shirt and gave a sharp shake.

“Stop calling me that.”

“What? Oikawa-sama? Sorry, I must have caught the habit of putting you on a pedestal from Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Ushijima doesn’t call me that, you’re just being a fucking asshole,” Oikawa hissed through cleanched teeth.

Tendou laughed again, and wiggled slightly closer so that their chests were pressed as close together as they could be with Oikawa’s arms still between them.

“You’re so feisty Oikawa, I never thought I’d see this blatant aggression from you off court, I thought you only saved it for the other side of the net. It’s getting me a bit excited.”

Tendou leaned his head forward, bringing their mouths so close that Oikawa swore he could already taste the dried sweat on Tendou’s skin. Tendou grinned as his eyes flicked back and forth between Oikawa’s, too close to focus on both. His breath tickled Oikawa’s skin, causing him to wet his lips. Tendou eagerly tracked the movement.

“Are we about to kiss?” Tendou asked, baiting the pretty setter, still unable to believe that he’d gotten this close without Oikawa punching him.

Oikawa doesn’t know exactly why he did it, he just knows that he was angry and the only thing he could do to physically release his frustration, besides beating Tendou into a pulp, was closing the fraction of a millimeter space between them to clash their mouths together in a rough kiss.

It was entirely too much teeth. Oikawa groaned as Tendou’s grin smashed painfully into his jaw before getting a purchase on his mouth, Tendou biting down hard on the soft pillow of Oikawa’s bottom lip, yanking back harshly. There wasn’t quite enough force to draw blood, but his incisors left crescent dents in his skin.

“Ow,  _ fuck _ ,” Oikawa muttered, head jerking back so he could glare at Tendou.

“That was disappointing,” Tendou said with an over dramatic sigh, peering through heavily lidded eyes. “I thought you’d have some practice with all the admirers that wag after you. I guess they’re too busy kissing your ass to bother with your mouth.”

It was astounding how easily Tendou could get under his skin. His words carved out Oikawa’s rationality, discarding it and filling the empty space with molten pools of rage. Instead of casting Tendou aside and forgetting everything about this confrontation, like he should, he closed the distance between them again, this time running his hands up Tendou’s chest and neck so that he firmly gripped either side of his face and controlled the pull of Tendou’s head towards him.

The next press of his lips against Tendou’s still wasn’t gentle. He shoved his tongue forward, licking into the hot cavern of Tendou’s mouth. When Tendou pressed back with even more vigor, Oikawa opened his jaw wide, inviting him in, allowing his mouth to be plundered by the crazed middle blocker and reveling in their taste buds raking against each other.

Tendou shifted back, slipping out of Oikawa’s mouth, watching his jaw close instinctively. But when his lips sealed, Tendou leaned forward again and ran the large, flat of his tongue over Oikawa’s entire mouth and chin leaving a thick, wet smear of saliva on the lower half of his face.

Oikawa's hands reached back to tighten in Tendou’s hair and he yanked him away.

“That’s fucking disgusting Tendou.”

But his words were drowned out by the moan Tendou emitted at the rough treatment his scalp received. His head fell back so that all Oikawa could see was the exposed length of his neck, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Oikawa leaned forward and licked a stripe from his collarbone, over the bobbing nub of skin and up to his chin, leaving Tendou in the same defiled state he was in, pulling at Tendou’s hair the entire time with a constant, unrelenting pressure that kept his head locked back.

Tendou’s breaths shortened and Oikawa swore they were almost whines. He relaxed his grip and allowed himself to knot his fingers into fists against Tendou’s head, making sure handfuls of his hair were gripped securely in his palms. He wasn’t pulling, yet, but Tendou was smiling at the unspoken promise he was making.

Oikawa mouthed along his jaw that was hanging open, panting. “I can’t believe you’re getting off to this,” he said, making sure his lips spoke the words into Tendou’s skin. He inched his way closer and closer to Tendou’s ear. “Everyone can tell you’re a fucking degenerate, but I’m guessing most don’t realize the extent of your perversion.”

He reached the base of Tendou’s ear and breathed against it, watching a shudder wrack the body pressed to him. He bit down on the lobe, giving it the same treatment Tendou had shown his lip, pulling it so harshly away from his head, Oikawa thought the skin might tear. 

Tendou couldn’t help but thrust up against Oikawa as the shooting mix of pain and arousal spiked through him. He was given no rest before Oikawa was biting just as hard right below the juncture of his neck and ear. He could feel the setter suck hard against his skin and he knew there would be a purpling bruise there once he pulled away.

  
Tendou pitched his voice up high and moaned out a breathy, sarcastic, “ _ ah, ahh, _ ” sounding like a fake pornstar and mocking the pleasure Oikawa was giving him, trying to goad him into further action just to shut him up.

Oikawa knew what he was doing, but it didn’t stop it from working. With a roll of his eyes, Oikawa finally pulled back on his hair, causing Tendou’s spine to curve in order to accommodate the pressure. He dragged Tendou down so that his knees buckled and he wound up kneeling in front of Oikawa, grin never faltering.

“I was beginning to think you’d puss out,” Tendou teased, gasping as Oikawa finally released his head and he was able to straighten his neck and shuffle forward.

Oikawa arched a brow.

“What now?” Tendou asked, positioning his head right below Oikawa’s groin and looking up, aware of the lewd display he was making. If he raised himself an inch, his nose would have bumped against the growing bulge in Oikawa’s shorts.

“Are you hinting at me to whip my dick out so you can choke on it?” Oikawa sneered.

Tendou smirked. “I promise I won’t choke.”

Arousal hit Oikawa as he looked down, and really looked at, Tendou’s face. His swollen lips were wrecked from their kisses, the shining trail of Okawa’s saliva on his neck catching the fluorescent light. Kneeling beneath him, Tendou looked subservient and it gave him a rush to see the middle blocker that had loomed over them during their match, on his knees between Oikawa’s spread legs.

Tendou brought his hands in front of him and fanned his fingers wide, palms up, before putting them behind his back, tucking them into the elastic of his shorts to mimic restraint. Oikawa found himself caught in a staring match, Tendou’s grin still never wavering.

He wasn’t allowing Oikawa to be a passive participant, Tendou wanted him to rip his climax from his throat. He wanted to feel the scrape of nails against his scalp again, wanted to see Oikawa’s self control falter. He yearned to be thoroughly destroyed by the pain of Sejoh’s defeat while knowing his team had been the catalyst for that anguish.

“Brat,” Oikawa muttered and finally, finally, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts.

He pulled them down with his underwear so the elastic stretched wide over his thighs, his cock falling free. He gripped the base and guided it to Tendou’s face, tapping himself up and down next to Tendou’s nose, watching the boy’s eye flutter as his tip smacked against his lashes.

Tendou inhaled deeply, letting his jaw fall open. He could smell the sweat from their game, the moisture that had been trapped beneath the fabric of Oikawa’s uniform. He could almost taste the musk with his next breath. It was physical proof of Oikawa’s exertion and it drove him wild.

Oikawa took his time guiding his dick to Tendou’s mouth, making sure he dragged his slit, beading with precome, across his face. He wanted to see the streaks of his arousal dry into Tendou’s skin.

He reached over to pinch Tendou’s upper lip, pulling it up to expose his teeth, and bent down to lick over them, thoroughly wetting their surface with a coat of his saliva, watching Tendou’s reaction the entire time. He could see a mix of confusion and intrigue flit across his face, and it made Oikawa feel heady. He straightened and replaced his tongue with the crown of his cock, releasing Tendou’s lip so that it flopped down and he could watch the movement of his head through the bulge it caused in Tendou’s cupid’s bow as he ran himself back and forth across his teeth.

Tendou pushed his tongue out so that it rubbed against Oikawa’s shaft, curling the best he could around it, delighting in its taste.

“So impatient,” Oikawa commented, pulling out so that the tip of his dick rested on top of Tendou’s lips.

He cocked his head and stared straight into Tendou’s eyes. “Kiss it.”

Tendou pursed his lips and gave Oikawa’s frenulum a slow, innocent peck, watching Oikawa smile at the action. Tendou felt a hand return to his hair, the other one gripping his chin to pull it back down and open his mouth again, letting Oikawa’s cock fall heavy against his tongue.

Oikawa’s hips pushed forward, taking time to enjoy the wet heat of Tendou’s mouth engulfing him. Tendou relaxed the back of his tongue as he pressed further in, tickling his uvula and slipping into his throat. His airway was blocked and the action of drawing a breath caused the muscles in his throat to contract around Oikawa’s cock instead.

“Fuck,” Oikawa moaned as he slid the rest of the way into Tendou, the flex of his throat pulling him further until Tendou’s nose was buried in the sparse curl of his pubic hair.

Oikawa tugged his head side to side so his face rubbed against the thatch. He pulled out and drove back in with languid movements at first, savoring the wet, rough glide, focusing on nothing but his own pleasure. He could feel his breath get heavier as he put more force into each lunge, the swing of his balls slapping against Tendou’s chin with every thrust.

He pushed forward, gave a couple more aborted thrusts without letting his head leave the sleeve of Tendou’s throat, and then shoved in as far in as he could, holding himself there, fists gripping tightly to Tendou’s hair. 

Oikawa loosened one of his hands and reached down to trace over the long column of Tendou’s neck, outlining the bulge his cock was causing in his throat. He flicked at his Adam’s apple and Tendou spluttered.

Oikawa grinned. “C’mon, flex for me. I want to feel you work.”

Whatever muscles Tendou used caused a thick line of drool to bubble and start leaking from the corner of his mouth. Oikawa spotted it and wiped it up with his finger.

“Messy,” he commented, “can’t have that,” and pressed the fingertip with spit on it back into Tendou’s mouth, sliding in alongside his dick, so he could feel his own shaft and Tendou’s tongue crowded in his mouth.

The lack of air was causing Tendou’s throat to constrict, emitting small gags that squeezed Oikawa tightly, but the rest of his body was relaxed, head still and unmoving, pliant beneath Oikawa who marveled at his control.

Oikawa removed his finger and yanked Tendou’s head off his cock.

As his dick passed over Tendou’s lips, it pulled thick strings of saliva with it that snapped, spraying the tile floor with droplets and coating the lower half of Tendou’s grinning face. He could see Tendou’s chest rise as he took a gasping inhale, finally allowed to breathe.

Tendou stuck his tongue out and flexed it wide and flat, head back, the length of his neck exposed. It was easy to slide into Tendou’s throat, but instead of him thrusting, Oikawa shoved Tendou’s head forward and back. He could feel the taut strands of Tendou’s hair between his fingers as he ruthlessly tugged at his scalp with every movement.

Tendou’s knees ached as his weight shifted, maneuvering so that his balance adjusted to Oikawa’s manhandling. He would probably have indents from the grout lines pressed into his skin when he was done, maybe bruises, another mark to add to the bite beneath his ear. He could feel the pain radiating up his legs, but it was dull in comparison to the sharp strain on his scalp or the burn in his lungs as his airway was filled with cock.

Oikawa groaned above him, his eyes screwed shut as he focused on nothing but the raw sensation of thrusting in and out of Tendou. His hips had resumed their violent collision with Tendou’s jaw, the squelching sound of skin audible in the stillness of the room, harmonizing with his heavy breaths. 

He pulled Tendou’s head all the way down again, peering at him, lips stretched around his cock, saliva dribbling from his chin, gooey strings swinging and occasionally dripping to the floor, before shutting his eyes and yanking back to slam in, setting a brutal pace going forward.

He didn’t want to watch. He didn’t want to see Tendou below him with smug, vivacious eyes that were always open. His unshakable demeanor just pissed him off more. It made Oikawa want to wreck him, but no matter how harsh he made his movements, Tendou took them, unfazed, giddy even.

So instead he focused on the heat around him, the friction Tendou’s rough tongue gave against his shaft, the squeeze that enveloped his head every time he buried it in Tendou’s throat. He relished the gasps for air between his thrusts, and pinched Tendou’s nose so that he would have to suck through the small space between the corner of his lips and Oikawa’s cock. The sound was watery as air was forced through Tendou’s drool, more spilling out of his mouth with Oikwawa’s unrelenting momentum. 

Oikawa’s breathy pants became heavier and shorter as he began to chase his orgasm, feeling the slow build of pleasure ripple beneath his skin. His fingers twisted tighter in Tendou’s hair, both hands clasping at his head. His knees buckled beneath him, causing him to share his weight with the wall behind him as he shoved one last, hard thrust into the back of Tendou’s throat.

Tendou could feel every pulse of Oikawa’s ejaculation in his mouth, coating his taste buds with bitter seed. He felt the slowly softening flesh against his tongue, slurping at it as it slipped out between his lips, careful not to swallow. 

Oikawa was hunched over himself, eyes still shut. Tendou slowly picked himself up off the ground, joints aching at the stretch. He took a step towards Oikawa, reaching out to grab his chin, fingers pressing into his cheeks hard enough to pry his jaw open. Oikawa finally met his gaze and Tendou smirked as he forced the setter’s head back and down, so that he loomed over him.

He leaned closer, swishing the come in his mouth, gathering a ball of it mixed with his own saliva. It tasted like victory. He hovered over Oikawa’s lips and spat, his vice like grip on his jaw never relenting, holding it open so that he could watch the slow swallow Oikawa made.

Tendou pulled down and Oikawa stumbled to the floor, shorts tangled around his thighs, head awkwardly angled up, a gleam of anticipation in his eye.

Tendou smirked and, with his free hand, pulled his cock out, flushed and red. He gripped himself tightly, quick jerky movements causing his breath to exhale ragged. He was keyed up, already on the edge, each slide of his fingers against his shaft coaxing his orgasm nearer.

His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he smirked. It was exhilarating to see Oikawa’s face, with long lashes and pretty features, below him, for once not fucking talking. He wanted to see his come splash on Oikawa’s soft skin, but as he brought himself to the edge, he aimed up, shooting his release mostly into Oikawa’s hair. Some caught the edge of his eye, a couple gobs streaked across his forehead, but the majority of his come landed in Oikawa’s soft, brow locks.

Tendou could see the moment Oikawa realized what he had done because his eyes hardened and he slapped Tendou’s hand away from his jaw, standing and pulling his pants up, marching over to the mirror, trying to pull the strings of semen from his hair.

“You absolute monster,” he spat.

Tendou chuckled, leaning back against the plastic divider to catch his breath, limp cock hanging out. “I get that a lot.”

Tendou tilted his head, examining his neck in the mirror as Oikawa continued to run his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to put himself together.

He traced over the hickey Oikawa had left under his ear. “My, my,” Tendou commented, “whatever is Wakatoshi-kun going to think when I tell him that his Oikawa is responsible for this.”

“I’m not-” Oikawa cut himself off before he could resume the argument that had initially got him into this position. It didn’t matter what Ushijima thought of him, or what Tendou said to provoke him. The best course of action would be to ignore whatever shit he decided to spout. It’s what he should have done in the first place.

Now, Oikawa just wanted to get the come out of his hair as best he could manage and leave. 

Tendou let out a groan from behind him and pried himself off the wall, grin still feral and eyes still wide. He pulled the neck of his shirt up to wipe his chin and cheek as he walked over to one of the stalls, his softening cock flopping with each step. He didn’t bother to shut the door behind him as he gripped himself, aimed for the bowl and finally let the stream of urine he’d been holding in, go. 

The sound of his piss hitting porcelain echoed, loud and prominent.

“Not everyone wants to see that,” Oikawa snipped, annoyed.

Tendou glanced over his shoulder. “Then don’t look.”

He finished, shook the last of the droplets off and tucked himself back in, turning around to still find Oikawa glaring at him.

“If you’re curious, we can experiment next time.”

“Fuck off.”

Oikawa busied himself in the mirror.

Tendou laughed again. “Thanks for the orgasm Oikawa-sama. I’ll see you at the Spring Tournament.”

Oikawa watched from the mirror as Tendou walked out, leaving a pressing silence in his wake. Oikawa splashed water on his face, scrubbing at his skin to try and wash the memories of today away as the reminder of Seijoh’s loss slowly creeped back.

He took one last look at himself, tried not to imagine the stiff texture his front patch of hair would dry to, and plastered a charming smile to his face. He turned and with a deep breath exited the small bathroom to face his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read folx! This was a fic that I started months ago, but was just dragging my feet to finish for the longest time, so its nice to be able to finally post it!
> 
> [tik tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


End file.
